Rabid Fangirls Attack!
by MaddieIsWhatIAm
Summary: The Clan is having problems with relocating HQ. And poor Henry is abused. A LOT. Fail summary. Read and review!


A/N:Hey there N2N Authors and Authoresses! It's been about a month since I've updated or posted, so I felt compelled to write this ! Oh, and I apologize for any ooc-ness.  
It's my first clanfic! Oh, and this is also written as a motivator for the N2N forum. We're not too far behing Spring Awakening! Keep up the good work.  
Disclaimer: I honestly do not own Next to Normal, Spring Awakening, RENT, or "He's Mine!"(It's a forensics script from which I stole the boy fight from)

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Clan assemble! -clan assembles- Okay,we're having zoning issues and problems with permits and things, so we need to find a new location to make HQ.

Oreoprincess0401, ElianaMargalit, YourEyes1012, Greengirl16, futurestar26: HENRY'S ROOM!

BluestBlood,futurebwaystar, werewolf-in-training, criminally-insane-girl: GABE'S ROOM!

Agent Ilse: MORITZ'S ROOM!

-silence-

What?

-silence-

Okay,fine,Gabe's room.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Split 5 and 5.I'm 's ask the cast!

-AT THE GOODMAN HOUSE- *Insert Twilight Zone theme herefor dramatic effects*

Gabe: Henry's room!

Henry: Gabe's room!

Natalie: Make headquarters in Gabe's room. He's tougher.

Henry: Thanks Nat!...Hey wait a second! I'm strong too!

Natalie: Not against rabid fangirls.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: It's settled. Gabe's room it is.

Clan:AWW!

Gabe: I. Hate. You.

Diana:Gabe! Hate is a strong word!

Gabe: And I mean it. The fangirls prefer Henry though, so I should be safe. -smirks-

criminally-insane-girl: Hey, Gabe, have you ever had a girlfriend?

Gabe: Uh,no?

criminally-insane-girl: I can change that. -insert creepy smile here-

Gabe: No thanks.

Natalie: Ha ha,nice. The time you finally get a fangirl, you end up with one of the creepier ones.

Gabe: 're just mad that you don't have a fanboy.

Natalie: I know.I'm tired of Henry.

Clan: GASP!

Natalie: What? I am. All he talks about is pot and being perfect.I want a bad boy, NOT the nice guy.

Henry: What, doing pot's not badass enough? -runs away sobbing-

YourEyes1012: Henry! Come back my love!

Oreoprincess0401: Uh,no. He's mine!

werewolf-in-training: No, remember I told you guys about that one time on the couch.

Diana: What IS this about our couch?

Natalie: Nothing, Mom!

futurebwaystar: HENRY FIGHT!

ElianaMargalit: Face the facts, girls. I've seduced him with my magical charms.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Your seduction button must be stuck in neutral. I only see an 80 year old man staring at you. Look away, dude!

Greengirl16: That's just sad. Besides, he's obviously mine!

BluestBlood: You're just jealous that I manage to catch the eye of Henry and you don't.

futurestar26: Come this way, Henry! Come to mama!

Henry: -cowers in fear-

futurebwaystar: Poor darling! He doesn't have the nerve to talk to any of us!

criminally-insane-girl: That's why I like Gabe. He's a take charge kind of man.

Gabe: -backs slowly into the corner where Henry is huddling in fear-

Agent Ilse: I like my men to be weak so I can take care of them. That's why I'm in love with a depressed German schoolboy.

BluestBlood: Hope that works out for you. Back to Henry...I CALLED HIM FIRST! And if you don't back off, I'll ninja-kick you in the face.

Dr. Madden: -blows whistle- GIRLS, CALM DOWN!

Oreoprincess0401: Why are you dressed like a referee with a labcoat on?

Dr. Madden: Dr. Fine is supposed to be here instead,but he's treating some guy for depression.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Oh, who's that?

Dr. Madden: Some guy named Dan. He's coming to me for psychological counseling next.

ElianaMargalit: Back to the Henry thing. I still say he's mine.

Henry: Natalie, please save me. Is there anything you have to say to that?

Natalie: Two things. One, I've found my replacement Henry. It's Mark Cohen from RENT! He cusses AND is a cute nerd. And two- FANGIRLS ATTACK!

Clan: -rapidly converges upon the Henry corner- WE LOVE YOU!

criminally-insane-girl and Agent Ilse: Except for us.

Henry: I like you guys the best.

Clan: Aww! -starts tearing Henry's clothes apart-

Greengirl16: -clutching Henry's shirt- YAY! A SOUVINEER!

werewolf-in-training: -opening Henry's wallet- LOOK! His license! Aww, his middle name's Michael! Oh, and he's got $20 bucks!

futurebwaystar: I call dibs on the cash!

YourEyes1012: Fine, but I get the license. It's going in my room of Henry.

BluestBlood: Don't you mean wall of Henry?

YourEyes1012: No, the wall got too crowded, so I made my parents sleep in the living room so I could have my very own Henry room!

Oreoprincess0401: I wish I had a Henry room... -stares off wistfully- REATTACK! -clan reattacks-

Henry: SAVE ME, UNRABID FANGIRLS!

Agent Ilse: Should we?

criminally-insane-girl: We should...but, I dunno, just watching seems, like, more fun.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: We're making tons of money off this. -gestures to the crowd of people eating popcorn and watching the mauling of that neighborhood pothead that no one likes- They each paid 10 bucks.

BluestBlood: How many people are here anyways?

Greengirl16: As official Treasurer, I shall see. 123 people, which means we've got a total of -calculator buttons clicking- 1,230 dollars. That's enough to buy a place if these things become regular. Guess we don't need to live in Gabe or Henry's rooms after all. But, maybe we should just let them keep fighting.

criminally-insane-girl: Yeah, let's just let them keep fighting.

Gabe: -video camera in hand, recording his arch-nemisis being beaten up and wrestled by a bunch of girls as blackmail- This is SO going on YouTube.

Natalie: -nodding in agreement, also recording with her phone- And Facebook.

FIN. 


End file.
